


an ending.

by skeletonsinthecloset



Series: Francis Bow-Dagenhart and Little Mis(ter)fortune [1]
Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, No Dialogue, Short, fran dies at the end of fran bow theory basically, i rushed the end bc i didnt know where to go from there wHOOPS, italics for Effect, its just the ending of fran bow but with fran genderbent bc...i felt like it idk, kinda based on a theory? more like an interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonsinthecloset/pseuds/skeletonsinthecloset
Summary: Francis Bow-Dagenhart had never considered himself a violent person.
Series: Francis Bow-Dagenhart and Little Mis(ter)fortune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723384
Kudos: 2





	an ending.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably shit and im gonna hate it tomorrow but i wrote this at like 4 in the morning after binging gtlive's playthroughs of fran bow and little misfortune. this is based on the theory that fran dies after getting shot and everything after that is her going to the afterlife, but i feel like i didnt make it clear enough? idk just clarifying i guess. i might write more genderbent fran bow/little misfortune stuff, i might not. lets just see how this goes and i'll decide from there.

Francis Bow-Dagenhart was an odd little boy, for sure. 

He was not afraid of blood or violence or creatures from another reality. He did not seem to fully understand the gravity of death, and if he did, he was especially odd, as he treated the dead almost as if they were alive. He spoke with giant ants and trees and living skeletons like they were any other person. He looked on with curiosity when anyone else would have run in the opposite direction.

So Francis was a very odd boy, for sure. 

But more than anything, Francis Bow-Dagenhart was _tired._

He had no idea how long he'd been traveling. Time all seemed to blend together when he hopped realities so often, especially when he could change the season at his whim in Ithersta. He could have been gone for weeks, months, or merely days. Dr. Deern implied he'd been gone long enough for people to think him dead, so it was most likely the former. His once brilliantly white shirt and yellow vest were stained with all kinds of grime, most prominently blood and dirt. 

All he wanted was to go home, with his aunt and Mr. Midnight by his side, and return to being a normal, happy little boy. 

But things never seemed to go the way he wanted, did they?

Francis Bow-Dagenhart had never considered himself a violent person.

He may have brushed off all the gore and horror he'd witnessed across his journey, but he certainly could not stand to hurt anyone himself. He'd nearly lost it at the vision of him murdering his own parents, after all.

But when he watched Aunt Grace throw Mr. Midnight, his almost lifelong companion and truest friend, his dear beloved kitty, off the edge of the structure and into the void below, he felt something within him shatter. Whether is was his heart or the final dredges of his sanity, he wasn't sure. 

Nevertheless, after a moment, the heartbreak was replaced by numbness, and then red hot, burning _rage._ He barely felt like he was in control of his own body as he charged her down, wrapped his tiny hands around her neck and _squeezed._

He could hear Dr. Oswald's wheelchair, and he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that the old man was speaking, but he didn't care. The blood was rushing in his ears and all he could think about was how Aunt Grace had thrown Mr. Midnight to his death right in front of his eyes, the little cat he'd worked so hard to get back and loved with all his heart was gone because of her. 

He paused as he felt a hard impact against his back. Did...did Dr. Oswald punch him? Could a frail old man even hit that hard?

It wasn't until he wheezed and coughed up blood right onto his aunt's face that he realized he'd been shot. He felt a jolt of panic rush through him, but it died as soon as it came. Instead, he flopped over onto the ground, a wave of exhaustion overtaking him. He could barely keep his eyes open as he watched Aunt Grace and Dr. Oswald discuss what to do with him. 

His vision faded to black, until he suddenly heard a loud crash. He opened his eyes and-

Itward! Itward was there to save him! Palontras too! And- and Mr. Midnight! He was safe! 

Aunt Grace and Dr. Oswald were gone, and his friends had come to help him! He sat up as quickly as he could once Palontras healed him, and rushed to hug his beloved kitty. 

He felt Mr. Midnight purring against him as he climbed onto Palontras's back, and the three flew off into the sunset, Itward beside them in his flying machine. 

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> i probably misspelled some location or character name but i couldnt be bothered to look it up im so tired lmao. im gonna regret posting this when i wake up tomorrow.


End file.
